TARGET: HARUNO SAKURA
by X Rookie Writer X
Summary: TARGET: HARUNO SAKURA...OBJECTIVE: BABYSIT HER... When there is a slight mishap in the depths of Hokage Tower, seventeen year-old Sakura turned back into her five year-old self. Sakura is an innocent, shy girl so watching over her should be a piece of cake right? Wrong. Join Sakura on her new adventures as her life spirals out of control. #Actually a crack-fic# -On Hold for now-
1. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Sup guys! Like you've probably noticed by now; this part has been rewritten.**

.

.

.

'_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning._' -Winston Churchill

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto cursed under his breath as he ran towards Hokage Tower; he had been summoned by the Hokage right in the middle of being treated by Umino Iruka, at Ichiraku. Needless to say, he was annoyed. _Tsunade-baa better have a good reason for interrupting me_.

.

.

.

The Ramen-lover barged into the Hokage's office, 'Oba-saaan, why did you have to-'

He is cut-off by a fist connecting with his lower-jaw and is sent flying into a wall. He makes a large imprint in it and slithers down it in a sort of anime-deflated way.

The Fifth Hokage –Senju Tsunade- is standing at her desk. Her fist is drawn out, and there is a visible vein throbbing in her forehead. In front of her are three shinobi –Hatake Kakashi, Sai & Uchiha Sasuke-, Kakashi is reading a familiar-looking, orange book.

'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO CALL ME OLD WOMAN?' Tsunade roared.

The others visibly pale.

'But Tsunade-baa, Iruka-sensei was treating me to _ramen_!' Naruto whined.

The Fifth sighed before massaging her temples, 'Naruto, I think you'll find this mission more important than ramen; –Naruto looks like he is about to argue, but thinks better of it- it involves my apprentice…'

'Sakura-chan,' said Naruto looking confused, 'Why? What's wrong with her… Uh oh, what happened to her Oba-san? You better not have done anything to her! Kami, is she okay? What if it's something serious!? Gaaah-'

Tsunade punched him… hard.

'Owww…'

'You four, 'she continued, 'will be assigned a B-rank mission –she handed them a scroll-; the details are in this.'

'Tsunade-baa, what does this have to do with Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked while rubbing his sore head.

Tsunade sighed, 'I guess I should tell you… Sakura was working on a cure for Akasuna no Sasori's poison. She had already made one…However, some of the herbs required to make it were quite rare to find in Fire country; so I asked her to try and find an alternative…'

.

.

.

_A seventeen year-old Sakura is seen working in a dark lab. Her pink hair now long enough for their tips to resting on the shoulders of her white lab-coat and her viridian eyes are sparkling;_

'_This just might work!'_

_She is dashing out of the lab and down a similarly dark corridor while clutching a small vial containing a misty-coloured liquid._

_She is rushing up spiral staircase when she crashes into a platinum-blonde girl around the same age as herself –Ino Yamanaka-. Two vials are sent flying into the air; one the colour of healing chakra and the other misty-coloured._

_As if everything was happening in slow motion; he contents of the healing chakra- coloured vial spilling all over Sakura and the other on Ino. There was an explosion and smoke filled the air._

_Both girls lay on the steps; knocked out, until the ANBU found them a little while later._

.

.

.

'The Yamanaka girl was carrying my anti-ageing potion, luckily, Sakura got an under-dose of it or who knows what could have happened…' The Fifth Hokage trailed, 'Anyway, you will be watching her while I work on an antidote. You may use the Yamanaka girl's help as she is partially at fault, and probably knows Sakura best at this age…'

'Baa-chan!'

The door opens, in the doorway stands a five year-old girl. She has light pink hair, and viridian-coloured eyes. She is wearing a small, red, sleeveless dress with a matching bow –ribbon- in her hair.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he dropped his beloved 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Sasuke glared at the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto began spluttering and opening, and closing his mouth like a goldfish while staring at Sakura, then Tsunade, Sakura, then Tsunade and so on and so forth.

Sai was the only one who didn't seem to be affected by this situation.

Sakura looked confused, 'Baa-chan… who are these guys?'

'Sakura-chan, don't you remember any of us!' Naruto whined. He looked at "Sakura" with puppy-dog eyes and pouted slightly.

'Uhhh…' Sakura stuttered unsure what to say.

Tsunade just shook her head, 'Naruto, she only has the memories of her five year-old self; I highly doubt she'd have known any of you at that time… NOW GET _OUT_OF MY OFFICE!'

Somehow, Tsunade managed to push all of Team 7 outside of the office and slams the door shut. There is a pause and then a muffled 'Bye Sakura.' is heard through the door.

.

.

.

'I still can't believe Kakashi and Sai haven't got back!' complained Naruto thrusting his arms out in front of him in frustration. He thought back to what his sensei had said.

'_Sai and I'll find Ino-san and be right back…'_

He internally kicked himself having not thought of Kakashi's reputation for being late or disappearing.

'Hn…' replied the stoic Uchiha while watching the pink-haired five year-old clinging onto him. Normally, he would have pushed anyone who was doing this to him away, but he felt a little -mind you a _little_- protective of her. He couldn't understand it, but watching her made him feel different.

'Wha-' Sasuke heard a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned to see Team 8, or rather a confused looking Kiba, Naruto latched onto a purple-looking Hinata and a slightly dazed Shino.

'Okay which one of you is the father!' Kiba exclaimed.

There was the sound of crickets chirping, and an awkward silence filled the air.

Kakashi softly chuckled from his hiding spot in a nearby tree;

_Well this is going to be interesting._

_._

_._

_._

**Yo! How do you guys like the story so far? Also, would you guys like me to write the English translation for the Japanese words I use in the story cos' I plan on using a lot. **

**The next chapter should be out Friday, or maybe even earlier; but Friday latest. **

**One more thing, would you guys like me to somehow get Sakura and her babysitters to go on missions or hang around Konoha? **

**Can't wait to hear what you think! I'll try to answer any questions you have, and if I have any facts wrong feel free to tell me!**

**Stay tuned! ^-^**


	2. The Lost Icha Icha Paradise

**A/N: Yo! Nope, I'm not gonna abandon this fic, Dattebayo… but updating is going to take longer than usual**

–**To see the reasons for this check out my 1****st**** A/N on 'Pink Habanero' my other story-.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

.

.

.

'_Not all those who wander are lost._' -J. R. R. Tokien

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Unfettered by even the strongest of shinobi, the robust Village Hidden in the Leaves basks proudly in the rays of the afternoon sun. This is a village where shinobi and civilians alike work together and respect one and other-

A shout rings out disrupting the peace, 'Okay, which one of you is the father!'

.

.

.

Inuzuka Kiba was mad… No he was infuriated! Either way he was not happy. He and his teammates –Hyūga Hinata & Aburame Shino- had been walking to Ichiraku after a mission, when suddenly, Hinata had halted. He had turned to the girl he considered to be his little sister.

'Hinata?'

The Hyūga Heiress pointed to something ahead of them, with a look of complete and utter disbelief etched on her face.

He glanced in the direction Hinata was pointing at and got the shock of his life;

Walking with his back facing them was the Uchiha. There was a five year-old, pink-haired girl was walking next to him while clinging onto his leg. Naruto was walking all over the place looking very hyper. Kiba could make out him saying the words 'Ichiraku' and 'Ramen'.

The little girl looked so uncannily like Sakura.

'Wha-' he began, and then it hit him; that kid had to be Sakura's daughter. Who else did they know who had _pink _hair for Kami's sake? The Uchiha seemed to have heard Kiba's voice and was turning around.

_I guess it's now or never_, Kiba had thought. He'd pointed his finger at them accusingly.

'Okay which one of you is the father!' he had yelled feeling a betrayed that Sakura hadn't told him about something so important -they had become best friends during Sasuke's absence and this situation in front of him made Kiba doubt their friendship- which had led to the scenario they were facing at the moment.

The Uchiha's eye was twitching uncontrollably, and the little pinkette looked up at him curiously while cocking her head slightly. Naruto of course had looked had him quizzically before a look of understanding crossed his face. The Kyūbi container had opened his mouth; trying to say something, but he was interrupted by a resounding thud that came from somewhere next to Kiba.

He turned to see the Hyūga Heiress fainted on the street. Kiba winced; he had forgotten about Hinata's relationship with Naruto, and the fissure that would be created in it if the Uzumaki boy had been the father of the child standing in front of them. Not to mention that Sakura was Naruto's best friend and thought of him as a brother; not anything more, and not anything less as well.

Naruto seemed to realize what the reason had been to Hinata's current state and acted accordingly –in his opinion that is-. He rushed to Hinata side and gingerly held her by her shoulders before shaking her wildly.

'I would never do that to you Hinata-chan, Dattebayo!' he exclaimed

When the Kyūbi container had finally realized that Hinata was unconscious –meaning that she could not her him-, and was possibly needing medical attention; he let go of her and ran around in circles while flailing his arms, 'Somebody get a medic!'

Kiba inwardly face-palmed; typical Naruto. He was sure now that the Uzumaki was not the father of Sakura's child… The Inuzuka boy swore under his breath; that meant that the only other possible person to be that kid's father…Shit, Kiba swore under his breath.

He never would have this being possible. Especially after the way she had reacted to the Uchiha's return –which had been a few short months ago-.

_._

_._

_. _

_ 'Really Kiba, you don't have to waste your time helping us. I think Hinata and I are perfectly capable delivering these herbs for Tsunade-shishou.' Seventeen year-old Haruno Sakura spoke to him, a hint of amusement visible in her viridian eyes._

_He gave her a wolfish grin from behind a few boxes of medicinal herbs, very similar to the ones in Sakura's and Hinata's hands, 'Meh, I wasn't really doing anything and I figured you could use some help.'_

_'Right...' She replied her eyes full of mirth as if laughing at some private joke._

_The Hyūga Heiress snorted. Kiba still wasn't used to that; hanging around Naruto had given her confidence a boost, quite a change from the shy girl from their days as Genin._

_The traitor, __he thought__,__she'd probably told Sakura about the crush I'd had on Sakura earlier_

_'What's so funny?' he said out loud._

_'Oh nothing,' said Sakura her eyes sparkling, 'Just that you-'_

_'Sakura-san,' she was cut-off when an ANBU appeared in front of the trio, 'The Fifth Hokage requires your presence immediately.' _

_'Wha-' began Sakura. However, the ANBU disappeared before she could finish. 'Why would shishou need me so urgently?' said Sakura voicing her concerns._

_'Whatever it is it can't be good…' Hinata added worriedly._

_Kiba frowned, but instantly replaced it with another grin, 'Don't worry Sakura, me and Hinata are gonna come with you.'_

_Sakura nodded and the trio disappeared in three puffs of smoke._

_._

_._

_._

_There was only one thing that could cure a headache like this; Sake. Well that is at least in the opinion of the Fifth Hokage._

_ Tsunade cursed Shizune for confiscating her latest store of that utmost important drink. Curse the Kyūbi brat for causing this headache and curse Sakura for entering her office just when she had her Sake out. The pinkette had told Shizune who had promptly taken away her precious drink. Speaking of Sakura, Tsunade wondered how she could possibly tell her that __he __was back… especially when she had hardly no time at all 'till her apprentice arrived._

_She sighed before looking up at the three shinobi in front of her, 'Naruto, could you have at least given me a warning before dragging an __**S-rank criminal into MY VILLAGE!**__'_

_Naruto flinched; this was clearly not what he had expected, 'But Tsunade Baa-chan!'_

_Tsunade massaged her temples. That was the problem with Naruto. What had he expected? That the village would welcome Sasuke back with open arms? Tsunade had never known Sasuke personally, but through the people around her, she had learnt just how much the Uchiha brat had left behind._

_'Naruto-' The Fifth began._

_She was interrupted, as there were three puffs of smoke and a familiar voice spoke filled with concern, 'Tsunade-shishou what's wro-'_

_Tsunade winced, and turned to see the three shinobi who had just entered her office. The Hyūga girl had gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, the Inuzuka boy's eyes were widening and Sakura… Sakura looked emotionless; something during all the years she had known Sakura had never seen. Tsunade shivered slightly._

_'Sakura-chan!' Naruto yelled oblivious to the tension around him._

_Sakura ignored her –now supposed- best friend, '__**What is **__**he **__**doing here?**__' she asked her voice filled venom. She glared at the Uchiha; if looks could kill, Sasuke would have __been dead no doubt about it._

_Naruto flinched again. Tsunade stayed silent. The Copy-nin's visible eye widened. Hinata and Kiba turned to her looking shocked. Even Sasuke looked a little –mind you a little- taken aback._

_'Sakura-chan?' Naruto said in an uncharacteristically, quiet voice._

_The pinkette ignored him again, 'Well shishou?'_

_Tsunade inwardly groaned; a pissed-off Sakura –though very rare- was just as bad as an angry Tsunade._

_'… Look Sakura,' she winced when she saw the look Sakura gave her, 'The Uchiha brat will now reside in Konoha … He has sworn his allegiance to us and proved so by eliminating Orochimaru, and turning himself in…' The Fifth Hokage trailed of not sure what to say._

_ 'However, his previous actions will not go unpunished…' Tsunade added hastily. _

_ 'Hmmm…' said Sakura who seem to be pondering about something, 'Is that so?'_

_Kiba, Hinata and Tsunade shivered at the sadistic tone she used._

_ Sakura walked up up to Sasuke and nonchalantly lifted her forefinger above his head._

_Kakashi and Naruto relaxed; she couldn't harm Sasuke with just one finger. The Uchiha smirked, __Getting a little overconfident aren't we Sakura? __He thought._

_Only Tsunade, Kiba and Hinata tensed; they were the only ones in the room who were aware that Sakura's strength now rivaled that of Tsunade's,_

_ 'Three… Two…One…' The Slug Sannin counted down under her breath._

_'__**CHA!**__' Sakura brought her finger down onto Sasuke's head. The Uchiha was slammed down onto the floor breaking it. There were loud cracking noises as hit passed through more and more floors. _

_There were squeals, shrieks and all sorts of noises as he hit each floor._

_ Luckily for Sasuke, he stopped at the ground floor. However, a large crater had formed around him, and his pride had been wounded; the worst thing possible for an Uchiha. _

_ 'Welcome back Uchiha-bastard!' Sakura yelled after him before leaping out of an open window._

_'Well,' said Tsunade sweat-dropping: anime-style while she surveyed the dust and debris that had formed around her, 'That went well…'_

_._

_._

_._

The corners of Kiba's mouth curved upward slightly as he recalled that particular incident.

'…This is Sakura.'

Hold on a sec! Pause. Rewind, the former member of Team Kurenai frowned, Did he just say what I think he said!?

'Wait a sec; you're telling me that, th-that –he pointed at the viridian eyed, little girl- is Sakura?'

The Uchiha nodded.

'How the hell did that happen!?'

.

.

.

'…so an anti-ageing potion did this?'

The stoic Uchiha nodded once more.

'So Hokage-sama required this "potion" as it would not burn up any of her chakra, unlike the genjutsu she normally uses…' Shino offered.

'Yup,' confirmed a calmer Uzumaki Naruto.

'So-' began Kiba, glancing at the pinkette.

He was cut-off the most blood-curling, horrifying scream they had ever heard, '**My Icha Icha! It's GONE!**'

.

.

.

'It's just a dream… It's just a dream… It's just a dream…'

'Is that-' Naruto began.

Sasuke nodded slowly. Then, he paused briefly and shook his head; "No"; the situation was too unreal. "It was just a dream" like his former sensei was saying.

'Be careful,' said Kiba eyeing the Copy-nin warily, 'We've never come across in this state, and have no idea how he'll to react…'

'Shino, d'you think you could search for Ino, while the rest of us approach Kakashi-sempai?'

Shino nodded disappeared.

.

.

.

Naruto could not, and refused to "Believe it"; the slightly emotional jōnin had them –Kiba, Sasuke and himself- pinned to trees, and immobile using just a few kunai and shuriken. Akamaru on the other hand had wisely chosen to stay out of it, and was currently sitting at their feet, while looking very smug.

'I'll get us out of here in a sec, Dattebayo!' he exclaimed while struggling to free himself.

'…Dobe…' Sasuke muttered under his breath. He was stunned at the Copy-nin's behavior.

The Kyūbi container's head swung sharply around, 'What was that teme?'

'Dobe…' Sasuke replied a little louder than before.

'Teme…' The Uzumaki boy growled.

'…Dobe…'

'Teme.'

'Dobe.'

'Teme!'

'Dobe!'

'TEME!'

'DOBE!'

'Will both of you SHUT UP!' Kiba roared.

'…'

'…'

'Good.' The Inuzuka huffed.

'…How could this have happened...' Kakashi was ranting now, '…What kind of sick monster would do something like this…'

The other three shinobi and Akamaru sweat-dropped: anime-style.

'…What should we do?' whispered Kiba.

'…Hn…' said Sasuke quietly.

'…Why are we whispering?' questioned Naruto in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

'…Because we don't want to trigger any sort of bad reaction from Kakash-' began Kiba.

He was interrupted by a certain Copy-nin, 'Why Kami-sama, why!?'

Kiba glanced at Naruto, who just shook his head. Then the Kyūbi container visibly brightened; you could almost see the light bulb going off in his head.

'I've got it,' he declared, 'Kakashi-sensei we'll help you find your Icha Icha, Dattebayo!'

Kiba and Sasuke looked at him oddly.

'Then he can help us find Ino…' The other two looked at him even more strangely,

'Ya see I gotta go on a mission with Sai and Yamato-taichou tomorrow, so I won't be able to watch her for a while. So, I figure Ino could help teme watch Sakura-chan.' He paused,

'But don't worry Sakura-chan; I'll spend loads of time with you later, Datte-

Hold on a sec… where's Sakura-chan?'

.

.

.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think?**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to update sooner!**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
